


Feliz Aniversario

by LoveAndKisses23



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff, Love, M/M, Traducción, aniversatty, aniversário, es una traducción, harrytop, littlesmut, louisbottom, si fuera mío Harry sería Bottom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveAndKisses23/pseuds/LoveAndKisses23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El aniversario de Harry y Louis.</p>
<p>o Hoy/Mañana es una ocasión especial, no sólo para One Direction, también para el innegable amor entre Harry y Louis.</p>
<p>-Traducción :).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feliz Aniversario

**Author's Note:**

> Es una traducción.  
> Yo soy del team Harry Bottom, y Louis Top, pero es una traducción, así que.....  
> espero les guste askjass

Fue un buen día para todos. Hoy fue el segundo aniversario de la banda y todos les dieron las felicitaciones y recibieron emocionales cartas de aquellos que ayudaron a llegar a donde están. Unas entrevistas fueron realizadas, dándoles un montón de tiempo libre a Niall y Liam para pasar el rato en Manchester y que Zayn visite a algunos amigos para beber algo agradable. Harry y Louis, por el contrario, tenían otros planes, decidieron quedarse en su piso.

Se había oscurecido, tal vez eran alrededor de las 10:15, cuando Harry se salió de los brazos de Louis para ir a la cocina. Estaban viendo sin apuro comedias románticas en su dormitorio, en ocasiones se besaban y se acurrucaban. 

"Haz, ¿a dónde vas?" Louis gritó, tirando de las sábanas hasta su cintura. Le tomó un tiempo escuchar algo hasta que Harry se acercó a la puerta.

"Apaga el televisor, Louis. Y la luz", dijo detrás de la puerta. Louis cumplió con sólo pulsar un botón y un interruptor hacia abajo. 

"Échate hacia atrás en la cama y cierra los ojos." Podía sentir la sonrisa de Harry a través de la puerta. Louis se recostó en la cama, feliz de cerrar los ojos. Oyó la puerta abrirse y Harry entró caminando silenciosamente. Un montón de pensamientos corrían por la mente de Louis,   _¿y si él nos hizo un pastel? ¿O me dará un anillo? Por favor, que me diga que sólo hizo un pastel ..._   Sus pensamientos hicieron que sus ojos se abrieran rápidamente, notando a Harry cerca de la puerta. Tenía un pastelito en la mano, y una parpadeante vela con rayas en la parte superior. La forma de la llama iluminaba sus clavículas desnudas y a su piel de porcelana le daba un aspecto tan elegante, tan perfecto, tan ...   _hermoso_. 

"Es nuestro aniversario, Boo Bear." Harry se acercó más, sonriendo. Louis asintió, posando sus ojos sobre el cuerpo de su  _alma gemela_ ; sus brillantes ojos verdes, su torso sutilmente definido, la pequeña vista de su piel entre los pantalones de su pijama. Louis se sentó, tratando de alcanzar el pastelito.

"Hemos pasado por muchas cosas, ¿cierto?" Louis sonrió. Todo lo que Harry podía hacer era sonreír, su mente reflexionaba sobre lo agridulce; los rumores, el odio,  _Eleanor_.  Siempre tuvo un gran peso sobre sus hombros, era aún más pesado en ciertos días, pero estaba absolutamente seguro de que se iría de su,  _sus_ , hombros. Él se sentó al lado de Louis en el borde de la cama.

"Te amo mucho, Louis. Sé que digo esto a cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo de cada día, pero quiero que sepas que Te amo con todo mi corazón. Me despierto con un bello rostro y con una hermosa alma y, "las lágrimas brotaban de las pestañas de Harry," No puedo verme amando a nadie más de esta manera. Eres mi vida, mi voz, mi razón de ser ". Louis rió en silencio, sabiendo que Harry siempre citaba sus canciones. Él le agarró la mano, mirando a una abrumadora cara angelical. Sólo viendo la emocional cara de Harry se había convertido en hecho difícil para que él pudiera retener las lágrimas.

"Yo también te amo, Harry. Eres mío, yo siempre seré tuyo", susurró. Él se acercó más al cuello de Harry y besó su hombro. "Feliz aniversario, Hazza."

Harry sostuvo a Louis del cuello y lo besó, dejando que su mano acariciara su mejilla. Fue este, este beso, que les hizo enamorarse hace dos años, y eran estos besos que los hacía quererse tan mal.

Al apartarse, Louis dejó su mano sobre el pecho de Harry. "Hazme el amor, Harry. Soy tuyo esta noche. "Harry sonrió levantándose desde el borde de la cama. Presionó a Louis contra el colchón, y lo besaba en el cuello. Louis dejó escapar unos gemidos y pasó su mano por cabello del chico más joven. Harry levantó la camisa de Louis y la sacó y empezó a besar su pecho. Era reconfortante, sentir su calor en sus labios mientras exploraba su cuerpo. Dejó que sus manos frotaran su espalda, rodeándole con sus dedos cada curva. 

Dejó a la vista su cuerpo, los labios hinchados y rojos. "Louis, eres tan hermoso. Eres tan hermoso. "Se deslizó hacia abajo, deshaciendo los pantalones y los calzoncillos del mayor. Louis gimió, dejando libre su erección. Harry besó la parte interior de sus muslos, agarrándola suavemente. 

"Harry, dios mío ..." se estremeció, agarró sus rizos entre los dedos. Le encantaba que lo hiciera, cuando le agarraba sus muslos y su erección. Infiernos, él amaba todo lo que Harry hacía. El rizado lo dejó una vez más, gemía mientras se quitaba los pantalones y los boxers. Se acercó a los labios de Louis una vez más, profundizando el beso con sus lenguas. Se frotó contra la erección de Louis lentamente. El chico mayor gimió en voz alta, prácticamente rogándole a Harry que estuviera dentro de él.

"Te quiero dentro de mí, Harry," él gimió. Fue una sorpresa suya, él siempre sabía cuando estar preparado antes de que Harry se metiera dentro de él. 

"¿Seguro?" él resopló.

"Te quiero esta noche, Harry. Todo tú." Harry asintió, agarrando el lubricante de la mesita de noche. Inclinó a Louis contra la cabecera, con las rodillas separadas, y él roció el líquido sobre su miembro dolorosamente duro. Louis se acariciaba lentamente a sí mismo mordiéndose el labio. Harry se inclinó por encima de Louis antes de presionar la punta contra su apretada entrada.

"¿Eres mío?" Preguntó Harry, jugando antes de entrar en Louis.

"Yo-yo soy tuyo, Harry. Soy todo ...  _tuyo_ , "Gimió, enviando sus caderas hacia abajo. Con un empuje lento, Harry entró en él, haciendo gemir a Louis. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry, besándolo profundamente.

"Oh, dios Harry. Muévete". 

Harry empujó lentamente, gimiendo el nombre de Louis. Él estaba tan apretado, tan cálido, y tan  _él_.  Eso es todo lo que a Harry le importaba.

"Harry, por favor, ah ..." gimió, girando sus ojos. Estaba cerca, tan cerca, hasta que Harry  aceleró su ritmo. Sentía en su cuello su aliento diciendo "Eres tan hermoso, eres mi amor" y eso lo llevó hasta el borde.

"Mm, Harry, estoy tan c-cerca- ... Estoy tan- _¡Dios!_  "Con un último empuje contra su próstata, se vino, tirando manchas blancas sobre su estómago.

"Mi-Mierda ..." Harry se estremeció antes de venirse en el interior de Louis, colapsando sobre su pecho. 

 "Feliz aniversario, mi Harry," Louis sonrió besando sus rizos.

"Te amo, mi Louis." Sintiendo el calor de Louis debajo de él era casi tan reconfortante como oírle decir que era suyo.  _Casi._


End file.
